You Belong With Me
by addie's-intern
Summary: He’d come to give the last battle for Addison’s heart. He had moved and transferred out of Seattle. **Rating for languange and sex**


Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Ok, so this is for my very best friend in the whole wide world. I think you rock and you're the best. This is way over-due, I know. But it's here now and I hope the wait was worth it.

A/N 2: This is my first Maddison attempt, so you know the drill.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be happily in love was a major understatement. It's been this way for the last three years and they couldn't be more ecstatic about that. Surely, they both thought that by now, one or both of them would have messed up. But even when they argued, it wasn't enough to break them. They loved each other too much, plus they had learned that communication is the key to any successful so instead of saying they needed to talk, they just did it.

The afternoon found Mark lounging on Addison's couch. She was sitting at her desk working on a patient chart.

"Don't you have patients, Mark?" Addison quipped without looking up from her chart.

After Naomi had left the practice, Charlotte King had taken the empty office. But everyone had been completely thrown off their game when Pete suddenly decided to take a job offer with Naomi at the other practice. They understood his motives, though that didn't necessarily meant that they liked him leaving them.

More shock was in store for the Oceanside doctors when Mark Sloan had shown up. He'd come to give the last battle for Addison's heart. He had moved and transferred out of Seattle when things with Lexie hadn't worked out. They had ended it in good terms and they were even friends. She had been the one to actually encourage him to make the leap and fight for Addison. And fight like hell he did.

Mark worked a few months at St. Ambrose before everyone convinced Addison that bringing Mark to the practice would benefit them all around. She mulled the choice over for a few days and finally gave in. Everyone was happy that Addison would be bringing Mark to work with them. When Addison found Mark at the hospital, the sight shocked her. She saw a nurse practically throwing herself at him and all he was doing was looking at the chart in his hands. But he didn't look like he was trying really hard to not jump her. He genuinely looked disinterested.

That's when she knew. One job offer turned into secret dating which turned into their current status. They had a loving, healthy relationship with Violet sporadically checking on them to make sure that they were on track. This part was Addison's doing. If she was going to work with Mark, she had to know that everything with them was well. She couldn't, for the sake of the practice, work with Mark when they were mad at each other. So, Violet every so often talked to them together and separately and cleared them as healthy and functioning, which pleased Addison.

"I have one coming in an hour." Mark responded casually.

He eyed his girlfriend who was still sitting at her desk, glasses perched on her nose and chart in hand. Mark, since the day that Addison agreed to give him a real chance, spent most, if not all, his free time with Addison. The best way to avoid temptation is to steer clear from trouble. Not that he intended to cheat, nor he had looked at a woman like _that_ since Addison accepted him as her boyfriend. He had the love of his life and he didn't intend on ever letting her go or give her a reason for her to want to leave.

"Mark, you're staring." Addison stated without looking up from her chart.

Mark grinned and got up from the couch. He walked over to Addison and pulled her up from the chair. He held her tiny waist against his well toned body. Her arms immediately linked around his neck while a matching grin spread on her own lips.

"Can I help you, Dr. Sloan?" Addison smirked at Mark.

Mark nodded and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "In more than one way." Was his sly remark.

Addison's eyes widened and she slapped his chest. "Mark!" She shrieked.

"I checked with the receptionist. You don't have any more patients for the day. You're just waiting for me to be done, so I thought I could come in and keep you busy while my patient gets here." Mark said with that charming smile of his.

Addison's eyes shifted to the lock and saw that Mark had already taken care of that. She kissed him lovingly, but then, after pulling away, she removed herself from his arms.

"As much as I'd love to, I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on with." Addison said.

Mark pouted a little but stepped back. Addison went to the reception area, returned the chart and grabbed another one. She came into the office again and failed to notice that Mark had closed the blinds. Addison placed the chart on her desk, but instead of sitting, she bent over to read it and compare some results. That position gave Mark a great view of her ass.

Quietly, Mark got up from the couch and walked over while his gorgeous girlfriend was still extremely engrossed with the chart. He stood towering over Addison's bent body. His hand caressed her spine and she got goose bumps but opted to ignore him so she could finish her work. Mark's hand reached her ass and stayed there as Addison's body tensed. He moved his hand but she didn't have much time to relax because next thing she knew, Mark was hiking up her skirt.

"Mark" Addison warned, but he paid her no attention.

Instead, he ran his hand up her thighs and brushed his knuckles against the humid, flimsy piece of fabric that she probably paid too much for and thinks it's enough to be called a panty. Addison's breath hitched and she couldn't believe that she was so weak when it came to Mark and his sexual desires for her. Mark pressed his knuckled a little roughly to her core and Addison moaned in pleasure. She knew that sex in the office wasn't the best idea, but right now she didn't care. She pushed her hips slightly back wanting more of Mark's touch and he gladly pressed again.

Addison sighed. "Mark" She whispered.

Mark grinned at her and slowly pulled her panties down. "You call _this_ underwear?" Mark teased her.

Addison nodded but she suddenly felt slightly cold and it was then when she noticed Mark had unzipped her dress and it had fallen forward. She took her arms out of it and the dress fell like a plum colored pool of fabric around her ankles. She was wet enough because Mark had been rubbing her painfully slow.

"Inside… now." Addison demanded. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

Mark grinned and inserted a finger into her. Addison groaned because that's not what she wanted. She wanted Mark's cock inside of her. She wanted him filling her up and him pushing her to the edge.

"Mark, please." She begged.

"Please what?" Mark asked, he was torturing her and he was enjoying it.

He inserted a second finger into her and she moaned. Addison couldn't form a coherent sentence so she groaned. That's not what she wanted though she was enjoying it tremendously.

"If you don't tell me Addie, I can't please you." Mark teased her.

"Fuck" She breathed out. "I want you… to… fuck me." Addison panted. She knew how much her swearing turned him on.

Mark grunted feeling a rush of blood coursing to his already hard cock. He kept teasing Addison with one hand while with the other one he unzipped his jeans and lowered his boxers. His rock hard cock sprung free and without telling Addison, he replaced his fingers with his cock. Addison moaned loudly and pushed herself backwards. She wanted to take him in as much as she could.

Mark began to pump himself inside of her and Addie was rocking her hips, desperately seeking her release. Sure, they had had sex just a few nights ago and Addison wanted this to last, but sex was so much better after her first orgasm.

Mark slapped her ass cheek and Addison whimpered. They both liked it a little rough and Mark had it very clear that this was the only time he was allowed to raise his hand to Addison. He wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to her, no matter how much she'd infuriate him.

Addison contracted against Mark's cock and with a moan exploded around him. Mark quickly followed Addison with his climax, filling her up. Addison sighed contently and turned around. She stepped out of her dress while she helped Mark out of his clothes. He cleared her desk and sat her there. Addison laughed happily before kissing him hard.

"You're sloppy." Mark teased her as he went for her neck.

"I can't concentrate when you're doing things to me." Addison explained.

Mark dipped his lips between her breasts, kissing them, licking them, touching them and biting softly on her perked nipples. Addison sighed again and arched her back. Mark and Addison were ready for one another again.

"Addison, I need… WHOA!" Cooper backed out of Addison's office just as quickly as he came in.

"Shit." Addison muttered as she quickly climbed off the desk and began to get dressed. "I thought you had locked the door!" Addison yelled at Mark.

"I'm sorry, Addie. I just got… distracted." Mark said. He looked at Addison. She looked so beautiful, even when she was frazzled. She still had that after-glow that made her look so sexy.

"Distracted? Mark, how could you be this irresponsible? How could I let you drag me into being that irresponsible? Ugh! And now, Cooper has a very nice visual of me, naked on my desk. And that's courtesy of his latest co-worker." Addison kept yelling.

Mark just looked at her and smiled. She was really worked up and that was turning him on again.

"Mark, stop staring!" Addison shrieked at him.

Mark laughed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and when she wouldn't stay still, he kissed her. Addison kissed him back softly and relaxed in his arms. When they pulled away, Addison sighed. She was still mortified, but she was slightly better. Mark rested his forehead against hers and smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm sorry. I promise we'll be more careful next time. Now, go see what Cooper wants. I have a patient coming in, in like twenty minutes." Mark said.

Addison nodded her head and kissed him once more. "I love you." Addison whispered.

"I love you too." Mark whispered back. He hugged her lovingly since he had her in his arms. Before he left her office though, he kissed her cheek.

Addison really loved those little things. It wasn't about the sex and it wasn't about the big things in their relationship. It was the small things. The hugs and kisses on the cheek, the random 'I love you', the fact that he could calm her down with just holding her close to him. Those were the things that helped make their relationship stronger.

Addison left her office and without much fuss apologized to Cooper for what he saw. Mark, on the other hand, went back to his office to square everything off before his patient got there.

------------------------------------------------------

_A year later…_

"I'm serious Mark!" Addison yelled for what seemed to be the fourth hour of the argument.

"I know you are!" Mark yelled back.

Mark had forgotten to pick up the dry cleaning and they were supposed to be attending Lucas' baptism in the morning. The dress that Addison had wanted to wear had had a stain on it, so she sent it to the cleaners, but now she couldn't wear it because Mark had forgotten to pick it up. They'd been together now for four years, and they still acted the same way they did when they had begun dating. They were brash and harsh with each other and they were never careful with their words, which often caused for a mess of tears on Addison's side or Mark walking away.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Addison threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"And you're acting like a total bitch. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked angrily.

"Like you fucking care?!" Addison snarled.

Mark walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms. "I care, alright? If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. I would just ignore your girl flip outs and you pointless ranting and just… if I didn't care, I wouldn't be here. But I am. And I'm trying to understand what is going on in your head. But Addison, I'm a guy. You and I both know I'm not built to understand your thoughts. So please, give me a hand here." Mark pleaded.

Addison looked at him and soon began to cry. Mark hated tears. He didn't know how to deal with them, so instead of talking and making it worse, he just hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Addie. Whatever it is I did wrong, I'm sorry. We can fix it though or at least we can try." Mark said while rubbing her back.

Addison sighed and with tears still streaming down her face, she looked at Mark.

"I'm pregnant." She said and looked down at her hands.

"What?!" Mark asked. Shocked first, but overwhelmed with joy quickly followed. Mark pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're really…" Mark questioned. Addison could see his excitement and she was happy. Especially because he deserved the chance to be a father.

Addison nodded her head in response to his question. "Now we can it a new Yankees onesie." Addison said sheepishly, still aware of the sting that that particular subject had between them.

"I'm getting it one tomorrow." Mark promised.

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Last push Addison." Naomi encouraged her.

"I can't. I'm too tired." Addison panted.

Mark, who was beside her, leaned down and kissed her head. "You can do this, baby. She's almost here."

Between all the 'I hate you', the 'This is your fault, you did this to me!' and the 'You're never touching me again' screams, Mark knew that Addison couldn't be happier to be where she is.

"One more push, Addie and you can hold her." Mark promised.

Addison sighed and got ready to push. She took a deep breath and soon enough began to push for the last time. A few seconds later, a baby's scream was heard in the room. Mark went over to cut the chord and to see their daughter. He walked back to Addison with a goofy looking grin.

"How is she?" Addie asked.

"She's perfect. Ten perfect little fingers, ten perfect little toes, two perfect little ears and eyes, a perfect little nose and a perfect little mouth." Mark said and Addison grinned. This little girl, she knew, would have Mark wrapped around her tenth perfect little finger.

Naomi came back and placed the baby in Addison's arms. Addison's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her daughter. "Hey baby. Welcome to the world." She cooed. She had said that to so many babies, but saying it to her own was even more special.

-------------------------

A few hour later, after everyone had gone home. Addison and Mark were cuddling on Addison's hospital bed while the baby rested peacefully against Addison's chest. She was nursing the baby and to her, that was the best feeling in the world. To know that her body was there for her daughter to feed off of was amazing. Sure, as a doctor she knew that it was something natural, but as a mother, she was looking at her body in a whole new light.

"She still needs a name." Mark whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Remember when we went to Italy for our honeymoon?" Addison asked.

"Yes." Mark said simply. Those details weren't to be shared in front of his newborn daughter. He was sure that as soon as the girl hit thirteen, he'd be locking her away until she turned forty. This was his princess and he wouldn't let any boy get to her.

"And you know how you're always calling me your star?" Addison asked.

"Yes." Mark replied again.

"I want her to be our star. The literal Italian translation of 'My Star' is 'La Mia Stella'." Addison said. "Italy was a great place for us. And like I said, I want her to be our star. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to give our daughter your nickname for me. Except in Italian." Addison said.

"Mia Stella." Mark said. He liked how it sounded. He looked at his carrot, wispy haired baby girl and smiled.

"Mia Stella Sloan, or Montgomery-Sloan?" Mark asked.

"Montgomery-Sloan." Addison said with a smirk.

"Mia Stella Montgomery-Sloan, I like it." Mark said.

"It has a letter play too." Addison said.

"M, S, M-S. Clever, Addie." Mark teased her.

"She's beautiful. And look, she has your eyes." Addison said when their daughter opened her eyes.

"Hi, princess." Mark cooed. Long ago he had told Addison that he'd be calling her that and that he really didn't care if she liked it or not. That was his little princess and he was calling her that.

Mark and Addison looked at each other and shared a kiss. They were thanking each other for the most beautiful 'star' in their sky. It had been a good four years together. With it's ups and downs, all in all, they wouldn't trade it for the world. If they'd done one thing different, maybe Mia wouldn't be here. In any case, they were grateful for how their lives turned out. And whatever the future would bring, the three of them would face it together.

"I love you. And I love her so much. I can't thank you enough for her." Addison said to Mark.

"I love you both so much too. And the one who should be grateful here is me. You gave me a chance. You let me in and you let me prove to you that I was different. And now, she's the best reward you could have ever given me." Mark said to Addison.

Addison leaned in and kissed him. "You are the most amazing husband in the world and I'm glad I gave you that chance." Addison said.

She leaned against Mark and closed her eyes. Mark held Mia for a little while before placing her back on the bassinette next to Addison's bed. He got back to bed with his wife, kissed her forehead and fell asleep easily. For the first time in their entire lives, Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery-Sloan were happy. They'd grown up miserable and sure they had happy moments, but none of them compared to the happiness that Mia had brought to their lives.

----------------------------------

So? How'd I do? You know the drill... flames = grilling burgers and making smores, constructive

criticism = always welcomed.


End file.
